TornUp
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Missy/Richard. A sort of Alt-Alt story to Torn. What would have happened if Missy had stayed at Dharma instead of meeting Richard Alpert in the jungle. Were they destined to be together? Richard Alpert/OC. Alt-Alt-Torn.Starring Missy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a kind of alternative story to Missy original Missy fic, to all that have read it. If you haven't then don't worry.**

**But for all of you that have...I really wanted to use my Missy character in an alt-alt story....showing what would have happened if she had never got split with Sawyers group at the beginning of season 5 and what would have happened if she'd have stayed at Dharma for three years instead. Would she still have met Richard?**

**This story is very much inspired by young Ben Linus meeting Richard in the jungle for the first time.**

**A lot of it will be ripped from the Ben Linus/Richard story....but it is fiction so bear with it....**

**Anyway, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Missy gasped as Sawyer held the ring out towards her.

Her heart pounded furiously in her chest.

"Well say somethin'" said Sawyer, gazing into Missy's eyes.

Missy stuttered. "I-Its beautiful...." she mumbled staring down at the ring. "Juliette's a lucky woman."

Sawyer smiled. "I wanted you to be the firs' one to know..." he said getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"I'm plannin' on askin' her next week....after all the new recruits arrive.....perhaps down at the docks...whaddya' think?" he rambled, glancing at Missy over his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll love it," Missy managed to mutter as she waved Sawyer off at the door.

"Laters Honey-Pie," said Sawyer giving her a quick wave before trudging off over the lawns, back to his and Juliette's home.

Missy closed the door and let out a sob.

Her heart was breaking.

It had been three years.

Three years since she had arrived at DHARMA, and three years since Sawyer and Juliette had become a couple.

They had fallen for each other pretty early on.

But though Missy had never told him, or anyone else, she loved him.

So, so much.

She had always kept that smallest of hopes that perhaps someday he would feel the same way......but now she realised that that was impossible.

He didn't love her back.

He never would.

Missy leaned back against the door, tears pouring down her cheeks.

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and began to sob heartily.

She hated it here at DHARMA and now things had got even worse.

How would she be able to manage seeing Sawyer propose to Juliette. That tiny diamond ring always being a reminder of what Missy was missing in her life.

Without even thinking, Missy hurled open the door and ran out into the cool evening air.

* * *

She didn't know where she was going.

All she wanted to do was run.

Run away from that place.

And all of the memories.

Missy ran into the tree-line, hurtling past trees and bushes.

Her face and arms getting scratched as she ran through the undergrowth, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Her chest heaved with sadness and she flew through the jungle and her sobs rang out into the night air.

Suddenly Missy stopped abruptly as she reached the huge sonic fence that stretched out across the wide plane before her.

Without really thinking she ran to the panel that jutted out from one of the pylons.

She didn't even know where she would go......or what she would do.

Perhaps she could stay with Rose and Bernard, who rumours suggested were living at the beach. Though she had no idea where.

Quickly punching in the code, she heard the pylons shut down and the fence disable itself.

Hurriedly Missy ran through and into the surrounding jungle.

She knew that coming this far out was breaking the truce, but she didn't care anymore.

Her heart was broken and fleeing was the only thing she wanted to do right now.

She doubted anyone would even notice if she was gone.

Sobbing she came to a halt in the middle of a small clearing.

The light was dim and Missy stood there hand clutched to her chest, which heaved with heavy sobs.

Suddenly the sound of whispers surrounded her.

Missy gulped back tears and gazed around, turning quickly on the spot.

She trembled slightly as the whispers got louder and louder.

This was a mistake.

She should never have come out this far.

Something was wrong.....

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a rip of young Ben's meeting with Richard in the jungle. And I know, I know....his hair wouldn't have been all long and stuff then..... but hey it's my story.....**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted my first chapter.**

* * *

Missy could feel a presence.

Somewhere close.

She span around on the spot as the whispers grew louder and louder.

Missy could hear her heartbeat thumping loudly within her ear drums.

Something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones.

Wiping at her teary face with her sleeve, she breathed heavily, trying to calm herself.

Missy gazed around the whispers carrying on the breeze.

Suddenly she swung around a came face to face with a rugged looking man.

Missy jumped with fright as her eyes widened in shock.

She had met this man before.

Three years ago.

Richard Alpert.

* * *

Richard stared at her, his eyes narrowing.

Missy trembled and began to back away.

He was a hostile.

And she had broken the truce.

He was here to kill her.

Missy stumbled backwards as she saw his eyes flickered over her tear strewn face.

She wanted to scream and run, but her body was almost frozen with fear.

She backed up quickly.

He suddenly held his hands aloft.

"Whoa whoa," he said in a calm voice, but Missy backed away from him further.

"Wait...wait!" he said moving forwards, but this only frightened Missy more. "Wait, wait are you lost?"

Suddenly she stumbled and stopped in her tracks.

She gazed at him and he shook his head slightly before repeating his question once again.

"Are you lost?" he asked quietly, his hands still held up at shoulder hight.

Missy's eyes quickly scanned him.

He looked so much different from the last time she had seen him. His hair was long and his face rugged, and the clothes he wore were much more primitive than before. But he had no visible weapons which was a relief.

Missy relaxed a little and glanced up and caught his eye.

"You're one of them..." she muttered, not answering his question.

"One of who?" he said sounding a little irritated.

Missy trembled. She knew what these people were capable of.

"A hostile," snapped Missy, avoiding his eye.

The corners of Richard's mouth twitched into a smile.

"We met before right? A while ago," he said, stepping a little closer, making Missy stiffen.

Her guard was now up.

She nodded.

"Yeah," she stuttered, "........y-you don't look any different."

Richard chuckled. "Neither do you."

Missy glanced around. Looking for an escape.

"What was your name?" Richard asked suddenly, making Missy look back towards him.

He was staring at her with such an intensity it was unnerving.

"Melissa, Melissa Raymer," she said quietly.

"Melissa," he repeated. "So you wanna' tell me what you're doing in the middle of the jungle all by yourself?"

Missy paused.

She had got caught up so much in the moment she had forgotten why she had come out here in the first place.

Sawyer.

He was going to propose to Juliette and Missy would be alone.

She had nothing.

Nothing to stay there for.

Nobody she cared about or who cared about her.

A lone tear ran down her cheek.

She saw Richard's eyes catch it. Catch the sadness etched across her features.

"I left...." she muttered, staring down at the ground, so that more tears splashed silently onto the mossy forest floor.

Richard moved a little closer to her, cocking his head to the side. "Why?" he said in almost a whisper.

Missy stifled a sob and shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand," she breathed, staring down at her shoes sadly.

Richard took another step towards her.

"Try me," he said.

Missy glanced up.

She was out here in the jungle all alone.

Why hadn't he killed her already?

That's what the hostiles did wasn't it?

Richard was staring intently at her.

There seemed to be almost pity in his eyes.

And here Missy was. Out in the jungle with a man she barely even knew, so weak, so vulnerable.

Baring her soul.

"I just.......sometimes I feel...........like.........like I don't belong there......." Missy said tears falling thick and fast.

Suddenly a loud shout was head in the distance.

Both Missy and Richard glanced in the direction of the sound. The direction of the sonar fence.

"Listen," said Richard shaking his head. "You should go, your people are looking for you."

Suddenly Missy sobbed loudly.

Finally breaking down.

She saw Richard flinch back in surprise.

Or was it worry?

Missy turned away cupping a hand over her mouth.

The last thing she wanted to do was go back there.

Back to DHARMA.

She turned to see Richard right behind her. A look of concern on his face.

"I-I can't go back there....." Missy sobbed painfully. "I hate it there."

Richard said nothing.

It looked as though he desperately wanted to reach out and comfort her, but something was holding him back.

The yells in the distance began to draw closer.

Missy suddenly turned to Richard. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" she said through sobs.

He just gazed at her intently for a moment before opening his mouth to answer.

"Because........maybe one day.......you don't have to live with them anymore........." he said quickly, ".......and you could be one of us......"

Missy suddenly gaped. "L-Like a hostile?"

Richard chuckled and nodded. "One of us......maybe that can happen, if that's what you want........but you're going to have to be very, very patient...."

Missy stared at him wide eyed. Contemplating his offer.

She knew she shouldn't, but something about him made her trust him.

Perhaps it was his eyes, shining with honesty.

Missy blinked the tears from own her eyes and nodded.

Suddenly the shouts rang out across the jungle. Calling Missy's name.

"I have to go...." Richard said, glancing nervously through the trees. Before beginning to head away in the opposite direction.

"Wait," called Missy searchingly, "when will I know....."

Richard stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"I'll come and find you...." he said nodding before taking off into the undergrowth.

Missy stared after him.

"Thank you...." she whispered, as the sounds of DHARMA folk drew near.

* * *

**Let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains a Missy flashback to the beginning of series five, when the flashes began to occur.**

**I hope it makes sense anyway.**

* * *

"What the hell were you doin' all the way out there anyway?" said Sawyer frowning at Missy as they headed back towards the DHARMA village. "It was a good thing Phil called me instead of Radzinsky..."

Missy shrugged. "I thought I saw one of the kids run into the trees....thought I'd better go after them..."

"An' was there?" said Sawyer cocking his head at her.

Missy shook her head, avoiding Sawyer's eye. "Must have been seeing things..." she muttered as Sawyer shook his head.

"Well you can't go doin' stuff like that," said Sawyer raising his voice. "If you'd been found by one of the hostiles........well....you know what woulda' happened..."

And Missy did know.

She knew what Richard had told her.

And that moment when Richard would come for her, couldn't come quickly enough.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_Sawyer tugged Missy from the path of four burning arrows, which landed mere feet away from her._

"_Where the hell's Juliette?" Sawyer called over the noise of screams and footsteps._

_Missy shook her head, coughing heavily, the fumes seeping into her chest._

_Sawyer pulled her further into the tree-line, almost bumping into the folks from the freighter as they did so._

_Daniel, Charlotte and Miles all stared at Sawyer, terror in their eyes. _

"_What the hell do we do?" shouted Miles._

_Sawyer let go of Missy's hand and pushed her towards the group. "Missy'll take you to the creek," he said quickly. "I gotta go back see if Juliette and the others are still here."_

_Missy made to argue but Sawyer shook his head. "No arguments Missy," he said firmly. "I'll meet you there okay."_

_And with that he ran off leaving Missy staring after him._

* * *

"_Remind me where were going?" said Miles a little snottily._

_Missy gritted her teeth. "Sawyer said for us to meet him at the creek, so that's where we're going. You got a problem with that?"_

_She turned to stare at Miles, a frown knitted across her brow._

_Miles gulped and shook his head._

_Missy was in no mood to be messed with. She had just been shot at by flaming arrows and now she had a pounding headache. Could this day get any worse?_

_Missy came to a halt as she and the others stepped into a clearing, where the river seemed to curve._

"_I guess we got here first," said Daniel sighing._

_Missy crouched near to the water's edge as several other members of the beach camp strolled around the area._

_After a few minute Daniel ambled up to her. "So what do we do now?" he asked staring around._

"_We wait," said Missy bluntly._

_Suddenly there was a loud blast several feet away as Missy got thrown off her feet._

_Debris flew everywhere, and Missy groaned as she picked herself up and gazed around. _

"_What the hell was that?" she cried._

_But her question was answered when a group of rugged looking figures carrying guns appeared and pointed them at Missy and the three others._

_Missy's breathing became shallow as a young girl appeared and aimed a gun at Miles' head._

"_Who's in charge here?" she said in a rather clear cut British accent._

_All eyes turned to Missy._

"_She is," said Miles quickly causing Missy to almost roll her eyes in annoyance._

"_Yeah," said Missy raising her hands in defeat. "I am."_

* * *

_Missy and the others walked, their hands bound and guns pointed to their backs._

"_We're here," said the young woman after a while as they turned a corner to find themselves in front of a large plain with several military looking tents littered around it._

_The foursome were led down into the centre of camp. Missy attempted to linger for a moment to speak to Daniel but was soon pushed in the small of her back by the barrel of a gun._

_The young woman led the group over to the largest tent, situated in the centre of camp._

"_Richard," she called loudly. "We're here."_

_Missy and the others were pushed forwards as they waited for whoever this man Richard was, to exit his tent._

_After several moments a dark haired man emerged dressed in a dark grey button down shirt. _

_He looked much smarter than the others and seemed to be their leader._

_He strolled over to them as Missy felt Charlotte tense at her side._

_The man known as Richard, stopped next to the young blonde woman as she spoke to him._

"_Caught these four by the creek," she explained. "This one's their leader."_

_At this she pointed to Missy with her gun._

_Now Richard's full attention was on her._

_His eyes boring into her soul._

_She stared him out, as he moved towards her._

"_What's your name?" he asked after a moment, gazing at her._

_Missy narrowed her eyes. "What's your name?" she retorted a little snappily._

_Richard chuckled and bit his lip, glancing back at the girl a little shocked._

"_My name's Richard Alpert," he said smiling and turning back to Missy, "and I'm assuming you've come back for your bomb."_

_Missy gulped._

_She was in way over her head._

* * *

_The four were pushed into the cool shade of the tent a little roughly._

_The others sat as Missy began to pace around uneasily._

"_We're dead," said Miles shaking his head._

"_No, no, no," said Daniel crouching beside him and Charlotte, "we just have to wait until there's another flash."_

_Missy rolled her eyes._

"_Listen," Daniel continued, looking back at her, "they must think we're with the American military. Now our best chance of staying alive is to let them keep thinking that."_

_All of a sudden the flap covering the entrance of the tent was pulled back, and Richard Alpert stepped inside._

_He frowned as the group fell silent and Missy swung around. _

"_Am I interrupting something?" he asked striding towards Missy._

_Missy breathed and turned to face him fully._

_He stared her over for a moment before speaking. _

"_Ellie tells me that you're not willing to reveal where the rest of your squad is?" said Richard._

_Missy narrowed her eyes._

"_And why would I do that?" snapped Missy. "So that you can kill them too?"_

_Richard shook his head. "We didn't start this, friend. Your people attacked us. You come to our island to run your tests, you fire at us and you expect us not to defend ourselves?"_

_Missy stared at him._

_She had no idea what to say to that._

_No snappy retort._

_She was like a rabbit caught in the headlights._

_Suddenly Daniel got to his feet beside Missy._

"_We don't know anything about that," he said quickly. "We are scientists."_

_Richard frowned for a moment. His gaze still very much on Missy before he turned his attention to Daniel._

"_So they sent you here to recover it?" Richard asked a little uneasily._

"_If you mean our hydrogen bomb, then yes," said Daniel as Missy's eyes widened._

_She was right. They were in over their heads._

* * *

_Missy and the others waited inside the cramped tent for about an hour. Waiting for Richard and the others to decide what to do with them._

_Missy sat on the bench with her eyes screwed shut._

_She hated this island and everything about it._

_She just wished she could go home. _

_This place was hell._

_Suddenly the young blonde woman, Richard had addressed as Ellie, stepped into the tent._

_She motioned for Daniel to stand up._

"_Let's go," she said sharply._

_Daniel was shoved out of the tent, but Ellie lingered, before nodding at Missy._

"_You too, come on. Richard wants to speak to you," she snapped._

_Missy stood, looking a little flustered._

_Richard would see right through her lies if he interrogated her further._

_She glanced back at Miles and Charlotte and shrugged._

_She didn't really have a choice either way._

_..._

_Missy and Daniel were led out to where Richard stood in the centre of camp._

_Richard addressed Ellie. "Untie him and take him out to the bomb," said Richard nodding at Daniel, who gave one last calming look at Missy before being led away._

_As they walked away, Richard turned to Missy, tugging her forwards by her bonds._

_Missy turned her head away as he stared at her, her face set into a deep scowl._

"_You gonna' try anything?" he asked, before removing her ties._

_Missy frowned at him. _

"_You gonna shoot me if I do?" she snapped back._

_Richard grinned. "Probably," he muttered._

_Missy gave a fake sigh. "Then I guess I won't."_

_Richard slowly began to remove Missy's bonds._

"_Whatever your superiors told you," said Richard. "I want you to know the truth."_

_Missy's frown faltered as his rough hands got to work unravelling her rope ties._

"_About a month ago we found eighteen members of an army battalion right here in our jungle, setting up this camp. We gave them a chance to leave the island peacefully, but they weren't willing to do that, so I was forced to kill them...all of them...."_

_Missy narrowed her eyes._

"_Forced?" she said darkly. "By whom?"_

_Richard licked his lips. "You answer to someone right? You follow a chain of command?" he asked._

_Missy merely shrugged. _

_Richard suddenly paused in what he was doing._

"_Are you going to explain to me who you really are?" said Richard. _

"_What?" said Missy a little startled._

"_I asked if you answer to someone. And I'm guessing that if you really were from the American Military then you would have answered yes straight away. So where'd you really come from?" said Richard cocking his head to one side._

_Missy gulped. "I-I am from the American Military," she said, a little unconvincingly._

_Richard chuckled. "Really?" he said smiling. "Because you don't look like you are to me."_

_Missy glanced down at her vest, cardigan and skirt. She had to admit, they didn't really look army regulation._

"_Okay," she sighed."You got me....."_

"_Then you gonna' to tell me where you've come from?" Richard asked._

_Missy sighed."Listen......it's complicated......"s he muttered shaking her head. "And....well you probably wouldn't even believe me anyway....."_

"_Listen.....I've seen things on this island you couldn't even begin to imagine," said Richard. "Try me."_

_Missy let out a breath. "Well.......its 1954 right?"_

_Richard nodded._

"_Well.............this is going to sound weird.......but I wasn't born for another thirty years.....hell, I didn't come to this island until 2004."_

"_So what are you trying to say?" asked Richard._

_Missy sighed. ".......I'm from the future...........as unbelievable as that sounds.............our plane crashes here, on this island in 2004."_

_Richard frowned and yet didn't say a word, as he tugged the rope away from Missy._

_She quickly rubbed at her sore wrists, which were red and raw._

_She saw Richard glance down at them concernedly, before looking up quickly as a figure came hurtling towards them._

"_What is it?" asked Richard. "What the hell happened?"_

_The man, who was tall with dark brown hair answered in an estuary English accent._

"_Cunningham and I, a group of them surprised us," he said breathlessly. "We were outnumbered but I escaped."_

_Missy hoped that they were talking about the members of the beach camp._

_Maybe Sawyer._

_Her heart leapt at the thought of him._

_Richard and the man stared daggers at each other, before the newcomers eyes fell upon Missy._

"_Who the hell is she?" he asked rudely._

_Richard stepped slightly in front of Missy. "It's nothing to do with you Widmore ," he murmured staring angrily at the brown haired man._

_Widmore?_

"_How did you escape?" Richard asked, measuring up to Widmore._

_Widmore retorted with a simpering look. "I ran!"_

_Richard shook his head angrily. "And you didn't think that they might follow you?"_

_Widmore scowled. _

"_Their leader is some sodding old man. What? You think he can track me? You think he knows this island better than I do?"_

_At this Missy began to chuckle._

_Both men suddenly turned to her._

"_What the hell's so funny?" snapped Widmore._

_But Missy continued to laugh._

"_Some bald guy right?" she asked staring at him._

_Widmore and Richard glanced at one another._

"_Yeah," said Widmore icily. _

"_Then you're screwed," said Missy, suddenly serious, stepping towards Widmore menacingly. "Because that man's name is John Locke......and he knows this place...better than anyone I've ever known."_

_Widmore gritted his teeth. "He's part of your team then?" _

_Missy nodded. _

"_Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here," he said threateningly._

"_Whoa, Whoa......" said Richard stepping forwards. "No one's killing anyone."_

_But Missy was still angrily._

"_What did you say your name was again? Widmore wasn't it?" she asked the corners of her mouth curving into a grin._

"_Yeah, and what's it to you?" he snarled._

"_Would that be Charles Widmore?" Missy asked._

_The man didn't say anything, but just by the look on his face, Missy knew it was true._

"_I wonder what you're gonna do wrong?" laughed Missy to herself._

"_What the hell's that supposed to mean?" asked Widmore, squaring up to her._

"_Well...in fifty years time you aren't on this island anymore..........in fact.......you're desperate to get back here." Missy grimaced. "What a sad existence........when all you have in your life is a desperation to get back to this utter hell!"_

_Roaring with rage, Charles suddenly lashed out and hit Missy painfully across the face._

_Richard quickly stepped in front of her and shoved Widmore away._

"_Widmore, just go!" Richard shouted angrily, before leading Missy quickly away in the opposite direction._

_Missy gingerly touched her painful face. _

_Her lip was spilt but that was about the extent of the damage._

_Richard silently ushered Missy into the shade of his tent._

"_Does he do that a lot? Beat women?" asked Missy angrily. "Because where I'm from that's known as domestic abuse."_

"_Sit down," Richard said quietly, motioning to a rickety camp chair in the corner._

_Missy moved over and sat down as Richard rummaged inside a large black chest._

_He strode over and sat down opposite her, a bottle of yellow liquid and some cotton wool in his hand._

_Missy watched as he poured a little of the liquid onto the cotton and leaned towards Missy._

_Carefully he placed the tincture onto Missy's lip._

_It stung, and Missy pulled away with a yelp. "It's fine, there's no need," she said shaking her head, but Richard raised his eyebrows._

"_It'll help with the swelling, I promise," he murmured._

_Missy sighed and braced herself as Richard gently placed the cotton wool onto her cut lip._

_He held it there for a few moments, before reapplying some of the liquid onto a fresh cotton-ball._

"_Thanks," whispered Missy, quietly, glancing up into his eyes._

_Richard shook his head._

_The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Richard finally spoke._

"_I believe you," he muttered._

"_What?"_

"_What you said about you being from the future, I believe you," he said removing the cotton from Missy's lip._

_The pair smiled at each other and a moment passed between them._

_Just a flicker of something, but definitely something._

_Suddenly there was a commotion and a loud voice began calling Richard's name out in the camp._

_Missy's eyes widened._

_She knew who it was._

"_John," she murmured._

"_I'm sorry?" asked Richard glancing at her._

"_That's John, John Locke.........that 'sodding old man' your friend Widmore was talking about," said Missy as Richard got to his feet._

_Richard glanced out of the tent flaps._

_He stared back at Missy._

"_I'll be back okay, don't go anywhere......" said Richard giving her a half smile before exiting the tent._

* * *

_Missy waited inside the cool tent as the minutes past._

_She stared around. _

_There were very little personal effects here._

_Missy wondered how Richard and the others lived before the military brought all of this equipment._

_Suddenly Missy's head began to pound once again._

_She knew what was coming._

_Another flash._

_She screwed up her eyes tightly as a blinding white light filled her eyes._

* * *

"Just promise me Missy," said Sawyer, as they reached the DHARMA village. "You aint' gonna' go runnin' off like that again? I can't have you screwin' up my proposal next week by gettin' shot now can I?"

Missy smiled and shook her head. "Of course not," she said faking a chuckle.

But inside she was still crying.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of it so far. **

**No-one reviewed my last chapter so I'm not sure whether I should carry on or not?**

**Review if you want me to continue...**


End file.
